


Littlespace, Middlespace & Caregiving

by middaysky0613



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Middlespace, Non-Sexual Age Play, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middaysky0613/pseuds/middaysky0613
Summary: Tips and tricks for how to understand your own littlespace, how to tell if you're slipping, and basically just understanding your own needs.Plus, caregiving advice from my own caregiver!(I might add more chapters, but probably not)





	Littlespace, Middlespace & Caregiving

**Author's Note:**

> Please, before reading this:
> 
> -Everyone is different! My experiences in littlespace might be very different from yours, so please  
don't base anything that you do or think off of my personal experiences! 
> 
> Thank you!

Hi guys!

Before we start, I'll explain what a little is for those who don't know. A little experiences "littlespace," which is basically how we cope with stress. Littlespace is age regression due to stress or anxiety. Not everyone regresses to the same age or desires the same things when they regress, but I'll get to that. Littles are usually 0-10 years old.

I'll list what I'm going to talk about here and under bold headings, so you can refer quickly to anything you need.

  1. My little background.
  2. Relationships within Little/Caregiver
  3. Primary and Secondary caregivers
  4. Ages and Little-specific desires
  5. Nicknames
  6. How to tell if you're slipping
  7. Middles
  8. Punishments
  9. Tips for new caregivers

** My Little Background **

So, let's start with some background information. I've been coping with stress like a little for about three years now. My caregiver, Tay, is really sweet and cuddly. My secondary caregiver (I'll talk about that later) is Licia, and she's also really sweet. (The names are just their nicknames, I don't want people to put two and two together if they know me IRL).

My age when I regress usually varies, depending on how far I slip. If it's an accident, I'm usually around six. If it's on purpose, around four.

** Relationships Between Little/Caregiver **

I support anyone who decides to be in a romantic relationship with their l/c, and I am with both of my caregivers. (Oh yeah, polyamory!)

It has to be a good balance, though. If your caregiving for your little, make sure that you can separate littlespace and everyday life. Don't treat your little as a baby when they don't consent to it.

** Primary and Secondary Caregivers **

A primary caregiver is the main caregiver of the little. They usually live with them or are readily available for them anytime they should slip. A caregiver could be anyone, from a friend to a lover to family. 

When choosing a caregiver, make sure its someone who you can tell everything without being nervous. They have to be able to easily communicate with you in littlespace, in case you're injured or need something.

A secondary caregiver would be your second choice for a primary caregiver. They can be there for you if your primary caregiver is too far away or busy to help you, and they can replace your primary if they choose to leave.

** Age and Little-Specific Desires **

You wouldn't want to give a six-year-old a bottle, right? Figure out what age you regress to when in littlespace. Then, you'll have exactly what you need from pacifiers and teddies to action figures and pull-ups.

When some littles regress, they might not want to use diapers. That's fine, I don't. It can be gross to think about for some people.

Figure out what shows and characters your interested in littlespace. Find a fun activity for when your caregiver is busy. Have a box or even a whole area designed for littlespace. You can keep crayons, markers, puzzles, blocks, barbies, or anything you want! (I like barbies and coloring.)

** Nicknames **

Find out what you like to be called in little space. It could just be your name, it could be a nickname, or it could just be "baby." 

Most littles give their caregivers a name, too. It could be Dada or Appa or Mommy or Mum. If you're not comfortable with that, it's fine. Being comfortable and happy is the most productive thing in littlespace.

** How To Tell if You're Slipping **

Most of the time, you just know. After a while practicing littlespace, your body may become accustomed to it. That's fine, just know the signs if you see them.

Popular signs (and ones I've noticed)

  1. Using childish language (babbling, slurring)
  2. More childish behavior (Stomping, pouting)
  3. More sensitive emotions
  4. Not understanding adult concepts (big words)

** Middles **

Oh, I just love middles! Middles experience age regression, too, from about 11-14 years (middle school age). Middles need the same types of attention as littles, just in different ways. They'll most likely need different punishments, too. (Check  ** Punishments ** )

** Punishments **

When littles act up, they need to be told not to, just like kids. I'll write the age group and good punishments below.

  * 0-1 years - A firm "No" and a head shake should do it. They aren't coherent enough to understand lectures, and yelling will most likely just make them cry.
  * 2-5 years - Take away privileges and tell them that what they did was wrong. They'll understand the negative connotations with that action and stop. Timeouts work.
  * 6-10 years - Take away privileges and give a simple lecture. If the action was extreme, a spanking (only 3-5!) should suffice. Timeouts also work.
  * Middles - Take away privileges, but more extensively than you would with a little. Lecture them and have them "work it off" (help with dishes, help with laundry, make all the beds in the house/apartment).

** Tips For New Caregivers **

Go with the flow! Teach basic manners and potty training (if necessary) and learn the likes and dislikes of your little/middle. Remember to treat the little as your child. Keep them out of harm's way, feed them, bathe them, and help them with simple tasks like toothbrushing and dressing.

If you can, find other littles/caregivers in your area. I'm sure there's a subreddit or website for that somewhere. Set up playdates with other littles. 

Don't call your little their nickname, or cause them to slip without consent. Maybe have a meeting with them and ask what's on the table and what's not in littlespace, to get a feel for them. Maybe looking at some parenting resources could help, since caring for a little is a lot like caring for an actual child.

Remember, everyone is different. Some littles like sexual attention, while other's don't. Stay safe, have fun, and relieve stress!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more as I feel like it and if any questions arise.
> 
> Feel free to criticize, add, or ask questions!


End file.
